Ali Al-Washir
'Ali Al-Washir '''is a former Islamic Republic of Iran Army member, the commander of Muhammad's Army and an antagonist in World War 3: Sinister Operations. In the novel, he follows Osama bin-Laden (after all, he is a fan of the now-deceased al-Qaeda leader) as his secret admirer and friend. He abhors Americans because he knows of the killing of bin-Laden and is infuriated at the very fact that Americans killed his role model...and made history while doing it. World War 3: Sinister Operations In World War 3: Sinister Operations, Ali is seen in a flashback to the year 2012, about seven years before the events of the novel, while being interviewed by BBC journalist Kerrie Harris, mother of Doug Harria. In the interview, Ali states that he abhors America because they support Israel and that they killed Bin-Laden. He is later seen in another flashback to the year 2014, having been captured by American forces during the Arab-Western War, a conflict during that time. He is seen being dragged out of a house with an al-Qaeda member and led by a former Nicaraguan (now a cyberterrrorist) named Antonio Menendez outside, where he is forced to watch the international invasion of the town of Jiddah, Saudi Arabia. Ali is shown by Menendez that the Nicaraguans are, for once, supporting Americans, the very nation that killed his secret admirer, bin-Laden. Then there is radio chatter about a possible nuclear bomb in the city, which alarms the US forces. Suddenly, the nuke goes off in the city and about 30,000 Muhammad's Army soldiers are killed (however, Ali survives, having watched the nuking from a hilltop). In 2021, Ali becomes the new leader of Muhammad's Army, uniting al-Qaeda and the Taliban into one big Islamic terrorist cell. He also vows revenge on the Americans for killing bin-Laden. To start, he assists Bhutan in the Angolan Hostage Crisis, during which he abducts Lev Raskov, tortures his men in front of him, and then leaves him to die in a storage container. Later, he is confronted by the same guy, having been rescued by a battalion of US Marines. Following a brief gunfight, he is shot in the kneecap with his own weapon by Lev and is left to die in the radio room where he was talking to his secondary commander, Abdul Ben-Ghazi. World War 3: The Hit on The Innocent In World War 3: The Hit on The Innocent, he is assassinated by Eleanor Stein, leader of the Federation, as a victim of the September 11, 2027 Attacks. However, his son Habib Al-Washir soon rises to power, only to be executed by Federalist leader Alyssah Diez (who has been brainwashed by Alexandra Daddario at this time). Trivia *He is similar to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare 3's Vladimir Makarov , but also is seen using quotes from Osama bin Laden. *Similar to Makarov's viewing of Imran Zakhaev as a mentor, Ali sees bin-Laden as a mentor. *He despises the Russians because of their former Communist state as the Soviet Union, kind of like Abdul Ben-Ghazi. *He has Afghan grandparents. *He has a younger sister, Farrah Al-Washir, who secretly betrays him because of his "tendency to go crazy", as she put it. *Ali's hatred toward Americans is a reference to Osama bin Laden himself. *Originally, he was supposed to be killed by Olivia Coons, but this was changed. *He is based on Call of Duty 4's antagonist, Khaled Al-Assad. Quotes ''"Hello...Miss Andersson, is it?" - Al-Washir while interrogating Sabina Andersson "I will not kill you, Miss Andersson. But you must know that the very fact that you support the Great Satan, the United States, is also the main reason you are here, tormented along with countless others for their corrupt and immoral practices." - Al-Washir taunting Sabina Andersson about her situation. Gallery IMG 1790.JPG|Al-Washir examining a photograph of Sabina's friend, Svea Eriksson, on the Internet